East Central University (ECU) is a four-year state-supported university that serves rural Southwest Oklahoma. Under this application, ECU has associated with three two-year state-supported community colleges; Eastern Oklahoma State University (Wilburton, OK), Murray State College (Tishomingo, OK), and Seminole State College (Seminole, OK). The main objective of this proposal is to obtain funding to maximize the number of participants who successfully complete the bridge between a two-year and a four-year institution. The ultimate goal is to encourage students selected for the Bridges program, to consider careers in the field of biomedical science. The Bridges Program began as a pilot study in the Spring of 1997. Coordinators at the two-year colleges helped in the selection and recruitment of students. Students from under-represented groups in biological fields of study were targeted for participation in this program. Selection criteria included a GPA of at least 2.5, being a minority sophomore student in science, and letters of reference. Final decisions of acceptance were the responsibility of the Principal Investigator. The project described will cover a four-year period. During each two-year block, the project director will organize 6 colloquia, 6 trips to research institutions, 3 workshops on molecular biology and research techniques, a Summer Research project at ECU, and two trips to scientific meetings at the state, regional, or national level. The goal of the Bridges to the Baccalaureate Degree at East Central University is to recruit fifteen freshmen or sophomore students (five from each of the consortia campuses). To be eligible for this program a student has to be a minority enrolled in science, obtain two letters of recommendation, and have a GPA of at least 2.0 (originally 2.5). One modification form the pilot program is the removal of the research project while the participants are enrolled at the baccalaureate institution. Another change is the inclusion of freshmen. To increase the visibility of the program, Drs. Cluck and Biles will spend more time (not specified) at the community colleges training students and faculty in research techniques. Colloquia, tours, and research workshops will continue. The Summer Research will be coordinated by Dr. Biles at ECU with salary and travel expenses available for each participant. The Bridges program participants will be linked to existing programs at the ECU campus to provide financial support. Detailed data will be collected and individual files for each student will be kept.